Nacho Cheese
by Ariannah360
Summary: '"Hey Buttercup, what do you call cheese that ain't yours?" "Huh?" she said absentmindedly. "Nacho cheese," he said smugly as he put one more nacho in his mouth.' A simple snack made a simple date very interesting for these two teens. Continuation of "My Shooting Star" and "The Perfect Ending to a Saturday". GREENS MA BOI ;*


**So gaiz, how you been? I been gud. So anyways, (I say that a lot) I got this idea off of…NACHOS (Obviously)**

**That's right. Nachos.**

**Man, I love the Greens…Not as much as the Reds, but still, Greens are awesomeness.**

**So yeah…ENJOY, MY MUNCHKINS O.o**

Maybe he was late. But he couldn't have been late. It was a few minutes until the actual scheduled time! It made no sense why she was mad at him. She stood there in her school uniform, glaring at him fiercely. Her hair was ruffled a bit, but in a way that made her look even more attractive to him. Her shirt's first three buttons were opened, revealing the lime green undershirt showing off just a squint of cleavage. The green tie she wore hung obnoxiously loose and messy around her neck, and her forest green checkered skirt on her bottom complimented her legs very well. On her feet, were her neon green converse, untied. She looked unorganized, but unnervingly sexy.

Butch couldn't take his eyes off of her, until she cleared her throat. His eyes trailed up, from her long, smooth legs, finally meeting her emerald eyes. She glared at him even more intensely, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Butch stared at Buttercup for a moment, with a bewildered expression. Wasn't she _just _about to kill him? The confused, raven-haired boy stared at his date the same way before she finally stopped giggling and said, "I would've expected you to ask what you did wrong, but all you did was stare at me like a little kid."

So…she was joking? "You were joking?" he finally cracked, his voice sounding weak from not speaking up until that very moment. She smirked and nodded softly. "You're such a pussy," she said and started to laugh again. Butch scoffed and replied, "Am not. If I'm _anything, _it would be fucking awesome." He smiled confidently at her while she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Butch shuffled his feet and crossed his arms. "So…are we gonna start this date or not?" he mumbled, fighting back a blush that crept up his cheeks. Buttercup grabbed his hand and led him further into the park, which they met up at. Butch tried to keep up with her, but _damn _she was fast.

She stopped at a bench and put her backpack next to her. Butch did the same and looked over at her. Behind her, he saw what seemed to be a hotdog stand and pointed to it, "Why don't we get somethin' to eat?" Buttercup's eyes lit up as soon as she caught sight of the cart. She got up and prepared to go towards it, when she looked over at him. "Come." Butch furrowed his eyebrows and slightly jerked his back in an offended manner. "If I'm correct, I'm not a dog."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said, "Well, ya are now." Butch gave up and went with her towards the cart. As soon as they got close enough, they realized that the cart didn't just sell hotdogs, but many other condiments. "Is this like, one of those carts that sells pretzels and hotdogs and all that other shit?" he asked in monotone. Buttercup just shrugged and said, "Guess so."

When they finally got to the cart, the man there looked up at them and gave them a bright smile. "You two wouldn't happen to be dating, would you?" he asked nicely. Butch raised his eyebrow and nodded a yes while Buttercup did the same with half-lidded eyes.

"You two are lucky, because only today all couples get a free serving of nachos," he said while handing them said treat. Buttercups eyes widened a bit as her mouth watered. Butch quickly snatched the nachos away and shoved a few obnoxiously in his mouth. Buttercup gave a small giggle before thanking the man and walking back to the bench with Butch.

On the way, she tried to snatch a few nachos from him. With every attempted snatch, he quickly wisped it away while still managing to stuff a few in his mouth. She growled in anger and continued trying to grab it.

"Gimme those nachos!"

"Hey Buttercup, what do you call cheese that ain't yours?"

"Huh?" she said absentmindedly.

"Nacho cheese," he said smugly as he put one more nacho in his mouth. Buttercup rolled her eyes while sighing exasperatedly. An idea came upon mind, and she smirked mischievously. Butch raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. While his guard was down she quickly moved to his left, where he was keeping the nachos out of her grasp, and – finally – took them away from him. He eyes widened as he looked at her with disbelief. "Oh _no _you di'int." Buttercup laughed and shoved handful of nachos covered in gooey cheese in her mouth.

After a while, Butch stopped walking. Buttercup took notice and looked back at him. "What ith it?" she asked with a full mouth. He looked down, his uneven bangs covering his eyes. Buttercup was starting to get worried. Butch never acted like this, even if he _was _defeated. She swallowed her food quickly, causing a little heartburn. She slowly walked up to him.

She looked around and realized that almost no one was in the park. The only people around were some younger teenagers in the court area a far distance away from where they were standing. She looked back at him, and found his jade green eyes boring into hers. She felt a blush flood her cheeks. She blinked, then softened up a bit. Butch took notice of this.

He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, making her even more flushed. All of a sudden, he smashed his lips against hers. Buttercup's eyes widened exaggeratedly, but then calmed down and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss.

Butch then started softly licking her lips, begging for permission to enter. She opened her mouth the smallest bit, but that was enough for him to shove his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly, then snaked her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and continued her make-out session with him for what seemed to be hours.

Then, the two teens finally broke for some air. Buttercup breathed heavily, then noticed that Butch was smirking. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked down to his hands. Her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight.

Butch chuckled devilishly and placed a nacho daintily on his tongue, then closed his mouth and began to crunch. Buttercup scoffed disgustedly and pulled her arms away from him. She rubbed her arm sheepishly. Butch also took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Butterfly?"

"Fuck you."

"Come on, babe, tell me." She looked at him blankly, then looked ahead and glared. "That…was my first kiss." Butch inadvertently choked on the nacho he was chewing on. Buttercup turned to him with half-lidded eyes and raised an eyebrow. It took him approximately seven seconds to stop coughing.

"Are you done?" she asked, irritated.

"Your first kiss?" he finally asked. She nodded. "You're shitting me," he said with disbelief. Buttercup shook her head. "Tell me how the fuck you kiss like _that _your first time." She shrugged and started walking towards the bench. Butch jogged to catch up to her.

When they sat down, he looked at her intently with no emotion. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"You tasted like candy," he said pompously. Buttercup blushed a bright red again and rolled her eyes.

Butch looked at the now empty cardboard container covered in cheese and crumbs. He smiled and noted to himself to buy nachos more often.

**I must say, I believe I did a mind blowing job.**

**Oh, that sounded so wrong…**

**R & R PWEASE! ;***


End file.
